Aftershocks
by Sewtunes
Summary: Set after Shockwave. The renewed relationship between Sam and Jules is still secret. Beyond a few references to events in that episode, this story is pure fiction. Sam is still off work due to his concussion. This story is mostly fluffy drabble. You have been warned.


This story is set after Shockwave. The renewed relationship between Sam and Jules is still just their secret. Beyond a few references to events in that episode, this story is pure fiction. Sam is still off work due to his concussion. This story is mostly fluffy drabble.

Disclaimer: I write for my pleasure and your enjoyment. The characters are not mine; they were created by the producers of _Flashpoint_ and apparently a half dozen other entities affiliated with the production of the TV series. They belong to those people. I just occasionally take them out and create new stories for them. The situations and descriptions in this story belong solely to me using characters borrowed from _Flashpoint_.

* * *

Jules unlocked the door to her house and pushed it open but did not have time to process the noises she heard before she was ambushed and carried up the stairs by Sam. Fortunately for him, she recognized his blond hair, his scent and his grin before any harm came to him. Any stranger who attacked her would have been flat on the floor in moments. She giggled, wrapped her arms around his neck and relaxed into his arms as he mounted the stairs to the second floor.

She inhaled his distinctive scent, all manly and uniquely Sam. She'd recognize it anywhere. She tasted the male flavor of him with pleasure. Nothing mattered but his arms around her, his mouth on hers in an urgent kiss that she answered with a series of moans from deep inside her. She still responded to him from the very depths of her soul. How could she have ever walked away from this man who made her complete?

"What's on your mind?" she whispered into his ear moments later as she played with a bit of his blond hair.

"You only get one guess," he responded. "I missed you today. It was torture being home alone. There was nothing to do." He sounded just like a whiny kid.

Jules giggled again, patted his back, and said, "You're just a big baby. You know you can't work until your concussion clears."

Sam used a foot to shove the door to their room open far enough for them to enter without Jules hitting the door or the frame. He placed her on the bed and quickly followed her down with a husky sigh, "I'm so happy you are home now." She was pretty sure she was going to quickly find out just how much he'd missed her. "I was so bored today. Not even the hockey special kept me entertained," he groused. "It's better at work, even if I get knocked on the head. When did the doc say I could return to work?" His hands cradled her head as he spoke to her, blue eyes staring into whisky-shaded brown.

She framed his face in her hands and kissed him before she answered his question, "Next shift, which isn't tomorrow but the day after. By then, you'll be back and so will Spike. The Team will be back up to full strength." She punctuated her comments with kisses letting him know that she was game for anything he had planned.

"So what did you do today? With only four of you on duty?" He twirled her brown wavy hair around the fingers of one hand as he lightly trailed the other across her face. His eyes stared heatedly into hers. He returned her kisses, enjoying the taste of her on his lips.

She had to suck in some air before she could answer him. "When Ed wasn't drilling us, we served two warrants and picked up a parolee who missed his last check in. Baby stuff. It was an easy day. I don't have to ask how your day was. You already told me," she teased.

"Yeah, I was lonely. I'm so happy to see you."

Jules wiggled around on the bed. "Yeah, I can tell." She continued her enticing wiggles and pulled his lips back to meet hers. "This is a nice way to be greeted when I get home from work. Lets me know I've been missed."

"Oh yeah? I can offer you more, lots more." He continued punctuating his words with kisses. "Oh, and dinner. It's on the stove when you're ready to eat."

"Nah, not yet," she responded. "Let's work up a good appetite first."

"We think alike," he said as he deepened his kiss on her soft lips, tasting the uniqueness of her, enjoying her flavors that he'd come to love and appreciate so much this second time around. He took nothing for granted and let her know how much he loved her every chance he got. It had been hard being home without her while she had been at work today. There was something special in the way they worked together on the Team.

"Copy," she breathed, and then the room was filled with sighs and moans and whispered nothings until both were sated and relaxed and hungry.

Darkness had descended while they were busy loving each other. Sam flipped the switch on the lamp beside the bed as he pulled Jules in to nestle into his side. "So, how was work, really?"

"Just like I said. A slow day. Even Ed didn't work us too hard. This has been a hard week on everyone." She snuggled into the crook of his arm and absently stroked his arm laying across her waist. "How's your hard head?"

"My head is just fine. No dizziness, no nausea. It only hurts if I hit it with something, so I'm not doing that anymore," he responded with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Jules twisted around and kissed him again, "Good. I don't want your head to hurt anymore." She pushed back a tad before beginning another topic. "I don't know how much longer I can hide my feelings when you get into trouble at work. You don't know how hard it was for me to pretend to be just a teammate concerned about you after those bombs went off." She punctuated her words with a shudder at the memory of hearing the bomb blasts and not knowing if Sam was safe or not.

"Do you think the Boss knows?" Sam questioned, worried that they might have to be placed on separate Teams.

"I'm not sure. He never said anything. He hasn't even looked at me funny, so maybe not." She paused a moment before adding, "I hope he doesn't know."

Before Sam could think of a response, Jules' tummy let out a rumble. He laughed and said, "I guess that means it is time for supper. Let's take a quick shower before we eat."

"Are you sure it'll be a quick one? I'm hungry."

"I promise. We'll only shower." Sam got up from the bed and offered her a hand up, "I'll save more fun stuff for later tonight."

* * *

"Tell me about Spike," Sam said after they had dished up the dinner he had kept warm on the stove. A few moments passed as they both took bites of food to calm their hungry bellies.

"He didn't come in or even call in today," Jules answered after taking a few more bites of food. "I haven't seen him since the funeral." She chewed another bite before adding, "Ed suggested we stop by and see him tomorrow. Check to see how he's doing. He didn't look good a couple of days ago."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "He and his father still had unresolved issues. That's got to be hard."

"I like that he wouldn't let his father dictate what he should do with his life, but I do wish they'd managed to find a compromise he could accept. We both know about unresolved father issues," Jules added.

"But I thought you and your Dad reached an agreement to disagree or something." Sam looked at her doubtfully.

"We did. We do. We have an understanding. He's not thrilled with my job choice, but he still loves me. I don't tell him about my close calls, and he doesn't ask. I thought you and your Dad worked through your differences, too." Jules threw back at him.

"We did, to a point," Sam agreed. He placed his fork on the plate and leaned back to watch her as he spoke. "He still wants me back in the military, but he won't keep bugging me about it for the sake of family harmony. I think Mom made him understand that family was more important. She wants me to keep coming to visit, and she knows I won't if he won't lay off me. He loves me, too, but he loves family harmony more. Sometimes that means doing what Mom wants."

"Do you think father problems are universal? Or do you think it's odd that at least three of us on the Team have issues with our Dads about our jobs?" Jules mused. "Even Greg has issues, even though he's the father in his case. And then there's Ed who keeps promising Sophie he's going to be home more and isn't."

"Must be universal," Sam agreed. He picked up the fork again and continued eating. "I guess it's just life. At least we seem to have worked things out with our fathers for now." He stopped eating again when a thought struck him, "You won't let me be pig-headed like my Dad, will you?" He stared at Jules, challenging her to agree with him.

"With your history, I think you won't let yourself be a father like yours was." She returned his stare. "You know what that kind of obtuseness can do to a child."

"Good. I don't want to be like my father." Sam allowed himself to relax a bit.

"Well, you are," Jules disagreed with him.

"What? What do you mean?" Sam was appalled that Jules would think he was anything like his father. He sat up straighter and really stared her down. He couldn't believe he heard her correctly.

"I mean that you are loyal, protective, honourable. All are good traits you inherited from your father. You don't want to be his total opposite. You just want to have a gentler, more loving side to you than he does. Right?"

Sam thought a moment. "Yeah, I guess so. He's not all bad. He just thinks I should want the same life he's had, and I don't. I want more balance. I want to be home for my family. I want to be emotionally there for them. Something he apparently can't do. I want balance, except when it comes to you." He grinned impishly. "With you, I want you around 24/7. I can't get enough of my sexy sniper chick."

"Hmmpf," she grinned back at him and then grumbled, "I haven't been much of a sniper lately." She pointed her fork at him and waved it around a bit. "Some cocky rookie joined the Team. They started giving him all the sniper jobs. I'm doing more secondary work and negotiating lately."

"But you are so good at it," Sam protested. "That rookie can shoot, but he can't talk down a subject the way you can."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but sometimes I miss the action."

Sam nodded. "I'd also rather see you up in a sniper perch than down on the ground in the thick of things."

Jules shot him a glare. "See, there you go, getting all protective again. Not smart, Sam."

Sam held up his hands as though fending off an attacker, "I just don't like seeing you in danger. You know that, but you also know I won't ever let the Team know that's how I feel." He stared at her steadily, not backing away from his protective streak.

"As long as you don't let even a hint of it show at work, it's okay. You can think. You just can't do." Jules was willing to compromise. "And we'll discuss it only at home."

"So how about we go out shooting on our next day off? No, not tomorrow," Sam held up a hand and quickly clarified when he saw her start to protest. "I know I can't go until my head heals. Next week. That'll give you some time to come up with a challenge or two and for my concussion to be gone."

"Okay," she agreed. Sam could see she was already trying to come up with some new competition for them.

Sam stood up and grabbed a couple of dishes, carrying them to the sink as he said, "Let's get these cleaned up. I'm ready to head upstairs for round two. You can practice your negotiating skills on me. Let's see what you can talk me into."

"Yeah, right. I'm sure I can talk you into just about anything. That's not practice. That's as easy as giving candy to a kid," she bantered back at him. "How fast can we clean the kitchen?"

"Fast," Sam answered as he quickly scooped up a few more dishes and placed them in the dishwasher. He put the cooking pots in the sink and filled them with water and soap to soak.

When the counters and table were wiped clean and all traces of their dinner removed, Sam reached for Jules' hand and led her back up the stairs he'd carried her up only a few hours earlier.

She realized that, no matter how much she wanted this man to belong to her in every way that mattered, they could not currently proclaim it to the world. The world being their Teammates and friends. Not when the Priority of Life code demanded that Teammates refrain from personal relationships.

Yes, she thought as their lips finally met, this is what I need. He pulled her tight against him, and the incredible touch of his mouth obliterated the possibility of any further thinking at all.

She pressed a kiss against his neck before he moved on, stroking her skin from her neck to her shoulders, his fingertips passing back and forth over the straps of her tank top.

He wanted her with a desperation that threatened to take the strength from his limbs. Amazing since it had only been a couple of hours since their last lovemaking session. He could not envision there ever being a time when he'd want her less than he did right now.

She captured his hands with hers and together they drew the thin pieces of fabric away from her shoulders. "Make love to me, Sam."

"With you, sweetheart. With you."

He lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her deeply, before drawing away, so his lips could follow the same path his hands had taken moments before. His lips moved slowly, gently, across her skin leaving behind soft, wet kisses as she arched her neck to give him room to taste her. His loving attention had her squirming. She wedged her hands between them, so she could release the button on his jeans. On the way back up his torso, her hands slid under his t-shirt and pushed it up. He paused in his attentions to her only long enough to help her pull it over his head. Then he reached for the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off over her head. When both were bare and chest to chest, his warm hands renewed their roaming.

Jules sighed and pulled him down onto the bed with her, not minding when his weight landed on top of her. She was right where she needed to be, where she always wanted to be, smothered and protected by Sam. She was sure she'd continue rebelling against his over-protective streak, but it left her feeling warm and loved inside. She had intended to talk to him some more about what to do about Spike, but that was just going to have to wait until tomorrow.


End file.
